The Way of Kolinahr: The Vulcans
Introduction :A violent history :An ancient tradition :An enigmatic people : . Hot, volcanic, unforgiving. Home to one of the pillars of the United Federation of Planets -- the Vulcan people. From the Fire Plains to the provinces of and Raal, join us on a tour of this ancient and fascinating world. Climb into the foothills below Mount Seleya or walk the streets of Vulcana Regar. Buy a Vulcan lute in the Grand Bazaar of ShirKahr or sample some plomeek soup from a street vendor's cart in far-off Ta'vistar. When you are ready, prepare to begin your training for the most arduous personal journey of all -- the attainment of the fabled Kolinahr discipline -- as you attempt to banish all emotion. :The Way of Kolinahr includes detailed information on Vulcan history, society and culture, providing the most comprehensive look to date at this fascinating world and its people. Play a Vulcan ambassador or a Vulcan Master of the Jarok Sect of logic. Debate the finer points of multi-phasic particles at the Vulcan Science Institute. Wrestle a sehlat in the hills above Rammat. Learn to use the lirpa and ahn-woon at the Vulcan Institute of Defensive Arts. The splendors of the planet Vulcan await you. :The Way of Kolinahr opens up a multitude of new opportunities for ST: TNG RPG players and Narrators alike. An indispensable resource on the planet Vulcan and its people, The Way of Kolinahr provides all the tools necessary to design and run entire Vulcan episodes and series. It includes: :* Guidelines for creating and playing Vulcan characters, complete with numerous new templates, overlays, and background histories. :* A detailed look at the planet Vulcan, its history, politics, and ongoing role within the United Federation of Planets. :* In-depth treatments on the Vulcan philosophical schools and their impact on the development of the planet and its people. :* Comprehensive write-ups on the ancient Vulcan psionic disciplines, including many new psionic talents and abilities for characters. :* New Vulcan technology and psionic devices, supporting cast characters, locations for players to visit, information on running extended Vulcan series, and more! Summary References Characters :Zefram Cochrane • Jarok • Lhai • Nirak • • Senet • Sevak • Sirak • Solek • Spock • • Stelev • Sudoc • Sulen • Surak • S'vec • Tellus • T'mor • T'Peia • • T'Vhet • Arctus Baran • Christine Chapel • Wesley Crusher • Dvir • Richard Galen • Khazan • Winston Neraneau • Nereg • Nu'Val • Pardek • Jean-Luc Picard • Q • Rual • Sajik • Sanshiin • Sarek • Satok • Selok • Solkar • Hikaru Sulu • Suvok • Sutok • Tallera • T'Lar • T'Parel • T'Pau • T'Pir • Trenag • T'Shanik • T'Shenn • T'Srenn • T'Vran • Vethek • Vitrek • Kal-ap-ton/Tyr-al-tep • • /Alep-kir • /Alep-tel • /Dena-vel Starships and vehicles : • • • Vesaya Locations :Hall of Ancient Thought • Hall of Voices • Ku'Vel'Di • Kul'Cha'Vir • Plateau of Tai-la • Shrine of S'vec • Caves of Kulvir • Kolinahru Monastery • Monastery of Ulann • Tav'Sal'Nava • Tellar • Tinsha Monastery • The Oasis • Hall of Debates • T'sar Museum • Suta temple Planetary locations ; : Han-Shir (Da-Leb • Go'an • Kel Province • Kwil'inor • T'ralor Preserve • Vulcinis) • Na'Nam (Caves of Kolinar • Cheleb-Khor • Chi-Ree • Da'Kum'ulcha • Devlarm • Fire Plains • Fort Aba'kur • Gol • Jaleyl • Khir Ahl • Khomi • • Kir Province • K'lan • Llangon Mountains • Mount Kolinahr • Mount Seleya • Mount Tarhana • Mountains of Gol • Nal'Shin • Na'Ree • Raal • Shi'al • ShirKahr • Shival Flats • Talla Valley • Tat'Sahr • Ta'Vistar • T'Raan • T'Riah • T'Regar • Vilton Flats • Vulcana Regar • Womb of Fire • Xen'tal • Xial) • Straits of Ha'Za • Thanar Sea • Voroth Sea • Xir'tan (K'lan-ne) Planets and planetoids :Algolian Colonies • Alpha Centauri • Andoria • Betazed • Bolarus IX • Cardassia Prime • Earth • Kal-Apton • • Kir-Alep • Qo'noS • Romulus • Tel-Alep • Valdena • Stars and systems :40 Eridani (Vulcanis A • Vulcanis B • Vulcanis C) Races and cultures :Human • Romulan • Vulcan Andorian • Betazoid • Borg • Centauran • Horta • Klingon • Ligerian • Preservers • Rigelian • Sargonian • Sky Spirit • Tellarite • Vhorani States and organizations :Borg Collective • Cardassian Union • Children of Ket-cheleb • Clan K'vek • Confederacy of Vulcan • Daystrom Institute • Kolinahru • Vulcan Council • Vulcan Defense Force • Vulcan Institute of Defensive Arts • V'Ket • V'Kor • V'Shar • Followers of T'Shen • Ulann • Followers of T'Shan • Klingon Empire • Planetary Confederation of 40 Eridani • Romulan Star Empire • United Federation of Planets • Planfa • Vulcan Isolationist Movement • Vulcan Mining Institute • Vulcan Ministry of Security • Vulcan Ministry of Defense • Vulcan Ministry of State • Vulcan Ministry of Thought • Vulcan Ministry of Science • Vulcan Ministry of Trade • Vulcan School of Diplomacy • Vulcan Science Academy Lifeforms :chkariya • cir-cen • gal-en-du'un • gespar • g'teth • k'karee • le-matya • pel-tar'uk • sehlat • shatarr • shavokh • sir-soss'im • tir-nuk • valit • Vulcan mollusk Other references :Age of Antiquity • ahn-woon • Battle of Seleya • Bendii Syndrome • b'leth • bureki • cosmic string • Fal-tor-pan • First Adept • Four Hundred and Four • gran-rath • High Master of the Kolinahru • High Priestess of the Temple of Mount Seleya • History of Logic • inner eyelid • jasif • ka-ta-pak • hakihr • kahs-wan • Kal Rekk • kal-toh • Kareel-ifla • Ka-ta-pak • khaiya • Khat-kutha • Khat-kel • kla'tok • K'oh-nar • kolinahr • kolinahru • koon-ul • koon-ut-kal-if-fee • kosjen • lirpa • Lisjana • Liskel'tu • ob'taree • One Mind School • pach-te • plak tow • Plat-ra • Plat-vok • plek-rath • plomeek soup • Ponn-ifla • ponn far • Priests of Tel-alep • Psi 2000 virus • ra-de'kutha • Rha-fak • Rha-fak-pan • Rha-tel • Rha-tel-pan • Rhombolian butter • Rod of Kel • Rumarie • School of Nirak • Scrolls of Surak • shalis • Shan-laka • Shantip • shon-ha'lock • ska-plak • space amoeba • Stone of Gol • Sword of Sajik • Tashaka • Taskefa • Theorems of Governance • Time of Awakening • trillpa • tri-ox compound • t'san s'at • Tu-Jarok • Tu-Surak • Vhoshanta • Vorta Vor • vre'katra • Vulcan mind meld • Vulcan nerve pinch • Vulcan-Romulan War • Vulcan Golden Age • World War III • yamareen Appendices Related Stories *The Star Trek: Enterprise episode "Home" includes a mention of Mount Tarhana, apparently drawn from this reference and made into canon. *The Star Trek: Vanguard novel Open Secrets acknowledges this reference and its authors for inspiration for the character arc of the Vulcan character, T'Prynn. Images file:the Way of Kolinahr.jpg|Cover image. file:vulcan system.jpg|Vulcan system. file:vulcan (Way of Kolinahr).jpg| . External link * category:rPG books